I Owe It All To You
by Finnicks
Summary: Blaine remembers some things he'd rather forget when Sam sings at sectionals. Blaine would rather just move on, preferably with Kurt. But the memories haunt him and maybe Blaine will need to face them before moving on with anyone.
1. CH 1: Writing on the Wall

**(I'm not really sure where I got the idea for this. It's been floating around the interwebz for a while. I'm also really busy so I'm not sure how often this will be updated. Reveiws in the doobly-doo, I don't own Glee. Enjoy!)****

* * *

**

No one knew what was going through Blaine's mind. Sure, he was still running on the adrenaline from the performance, but now he felt a mix of apprehension, nerves, hurt and anger. He tried to keep his face straight, he didn't really want to let anyone—especially Kurt—know he was on edge.

Most of the other boys from Dalton knew, but Kurt didn't. And Blaine wanted to keep it that way, at least for now.

The lights went down, Blaine took a steadying breath, let it out. Kurt had said Finn and Rachel always started with a moving ballad of some sort, but still... he'd see him sooner or later. And Blaine hoped with all his heart that it was later.

Kurt was nervously twitching beside Blaine, looking around, back to the stage and around again. He seemed more nervous then Blaine, and he had no reason to be. The Warblers had done spectacularly, gotten a standing ovation.

"Hey, what's wrong? Calm down a bit." Blaine whispered to Kurt, looking slowly at him. Kurt always managed to make Blaine feel a little better, his enthusiasm and adorableness in general. Who didn't love Kurt?

"I feel bad for leaving them, Rachel said their replacement isn't into this at all." Kurt's expressive face looked guilty. He frowned a bit, and looked at the stage again.

Before Blaine could answer the music started. Blaine looked at the curtain, expecting it to rise. But instead he heard a voice he knew quite well from behind. His whole body went rigid, but he forced himself to turn and look at what everyone in the crowd was looking at.

Sam, coming down the aisle, looking at some blonde girl walking down another aisle across from him.

Blaine bit his lip, forcing all those memories Sam's voice triggered back where they'd come from. He made himself look back up to where Sam and the blonde girl where practically all over each other, still singing. Sam looked like he was doing well, more than just well since he was pressing himself against a pretty blonde.

Blaine let his eyes fall to his hands clenched in his lap. He blinked, and was surprised to find tears, he brushed them away. And was glad no one was paying any attention to him, for once.

He couldn't help it, but this song. God, this song was taking him back to a time he'd rather forget.

_He was sitting in the courtyard, reading a dog eared copy of Romeo and Juliet. Blaine noticed the way he sat apart from the others at Dalton, the way he was quieter and shyer than the rest of the boys. Blaine also noticed the way his sandy-brown hair fell in his eyes, and the way he would sing when he thought no one was listening. _

_Blaine thought this would be a good time as any to strike up a conversation with the quiet boy, since he was new and Blaine was a sophomore who knew his way around._

_He walked over to the boy and sat next to him. He smiled at him, and extended a hand. "Blaine Andrews, you must be new here." Blaine gave the boy one of his lopsided grins._

_The boy looked rather taken aback at Blaine's introduction, he obviously wasn't used to such outward people. But he got his act together quickly enough. "I'm Sam. Sam Evans. I just moved from Florida."_

_"Alligators?" Blaine asked, he was joking, but Sam didn't quite catch it. "I'm joking," Blaine said a minute later._

_Sam looked flustered, he looked down at his book and then back to Blaine. "Um, changing the subject but, is everyone so, the same here?" he asked. "I mean, I don't know, but why do they try to make us all the same, fit into the same mold when we obviously don't?"_

_Blaine looked thoughtful, he paused before answering. "I know what you mean, I've been feeling it too. It's like they just want us all to become perfect, private schooled images. Ones they can put in their yearbooks and flaunt around. But I think by trying to get us all to be the same, they expect us to find ourselves, you know?"_

_Sam looked doubtful, he looked back at his shoes. "Well, I don't think it's working for me. I don't know who I am or supposed to be at all."_

_Blaine looked sideways at Sam, in the distance a bell rang. "I think you'll figure it out. Come on, let's get to class. Who do you have fourth period?" He stood and held out a hand to Sam again, but this time he was offering more than his name._

_"Mr. Belle. West wing." Sam said before taking Blaine's hand. It felt right, he thought, holding Blaine's hand._

The next thing Blaine knew Kurt was standing and applauding his face alight with pride. Blaine stood too, and applauded New Directions also, even though he had no idea what had just happened.


	2. CH 2: Tied and Ties

**(Here's another chapter. I hate asking for reviews but I want to know what you think of this idea. It's been floating around my mind for a while and I'm just wondering if I should trash it or what. So, please review!)**

* * *

Out in the lobby, the Warblers were sitting on a bench nervously waiting the fifteen minutes for the judges to vote. Blaine was messing with his jacket, Wes and David were playing each other at paper football on the coffee table, and the rest of the Warblers were either looking at their phones or just sitting there.

Kurt was watching Blaine, and more than usual. Blaine seemed on edge, uncomfortable and even more nervous then he should be. Kurt tried to think of anything that had happened to make Blaine this way, but he drew a blank. Kurt stood up and walked over to Blaine, "hey, what's the matter you seem weird."

Blaine sank into a chair a little way away from the group, Kurt sat next to him. Blaine rubbed his eyes, he sighed. "Kurt, you know..." Blaine stopped and looked up as the door opened and New Directions came into the lobby, talking and laughing. Blaine's face went still, then he caught himself and tried to look nonchalant.

Kurt ran over to New Directions, he hugged Mercedes and Rachel hugged him. Finn gave him an awkward half hug, and Brittany kissed Kurt on the cheek. Blaine noticed Sam was hanging back, he'd never really talked to Kurt much. And then Sam caught Blaine looking at him, he bit his lip, whispered something to the blonde girl hanging on his arm and walked over to Kurt, never breaking Blaine's gaze.

Kurt was somewhat surprised when Sam came over and congratulated him. "Great job, Kurt. We miss you in practice, everyone does."

"Thanks Sam, you were awesome too." Kurt said, trying to mask his surprise. He was still wondering why Sam was talking to him at all. Quinn didn't look to happy standing alone in the back.

Sam looked past Kurt, "introduce me to your friend, Kurt?" He asked, his eyes still locked on Blaine.

"Uhh, okay." Kurt said, even more baffled then before. He lead Sam back to Blaine. Before he could start the introductions though, Blaine stood up and spoke.

"Sam," he said coolly.

"Blaine." Sam said, a strange expression on his face.

"You look good," Blaine said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Kurt asked, genuinely confused.

"I used to go to Dalt-" Sam started, talking to Kurt even though he was still gazing at Blaine. Their gaze never breaking.

"We dated." Blaine interrupted. He looked away from Sam and at Kurt who looked confused, baffled and a tiny bit hurt at Blaine's last comment.

Sam looked at his feet. "How have you been, Blaine?" He finally said looking back up.

Blaine gave Kurt a look, _I'll tell you later I promise. _Kurt gave a slight nod, imperceptible by Sam.

"Better, thanks." Blaine said, his voice displayed no emotion. Just polite chivalry.

A bell ringing in the distance saved Sam from having to think of something else to say.

"Results time." Blaine said cheerily, "come on Kurt." He pulled Kurt away towards the other Warblers. Kurt waved to Sam, a bewildered look on his face.

Sam stood there for a second, he wasn't quite sure what to think.

Tied. That's what the judges had told them, New Directions and the Warblers were going to the next level. Sure, Blaine felt relieved, elated and proud, but there was anxiety as well. Sam. Ever since seeing him again Blaine had been tormented by memories he had kept locked away. But sometimes memories don't always want to stay in the past, where they belong.

"_You look great." Sam said a devilish grin on his face. He walked over to Blaine and adjusted his tie. Sam caught Blaine's eye, my they were close. "I don't think it's legal to look as good as you do." He stepped away again._

_Blaine looked smitten, unsure of how to respond. Sam was obviously flirting with him, but until a few days ago Blaine wasn't even sure if Sam was gay._

_They'd been strictly friends for about two weeks now, and Sam had grown from quiet and shy to more talkative, but sill quiet in a thoughtful way. He didn't need to fill empty space with words or chatter, and Blaine liked that about him. But recently, Sam had been coming on to Blaine as more flirtatious. Blaine knew he should have the "are you gay, do you like like me, blah blah blah" talk with Sam, but they were both mature individuals. Sam knew what he was saying and it was obviously flirting._

_"You flatter me," Blaine answered easily, giving Sam one of his most charming smiles. "But I can't look that good compared to you."_

_Sam laughed and bumped Blaine with his shoulder. "Let's go down to dinner."_


End file.
